A crazy Goddess going wild!
by AllisonBoyd
Summary: Apollo/OC Nico/OC Pls be kind i suck at summaries. T because im me! NO FLAMES OR I MIGHT GO CRAZY
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians not even M&M DaughterOfPoseidon does. I own Rose!

Hello my name is Rose-Elizabeth Redfern, but I go by Rose. Im a daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite, I live year around at camp with my best friend which you find out who that is in a minute.

What if I told you that I knew a girl named M&M. Well that is only her nickname, her full name is Merissa Nelly Malison. Im here to tell you a little story about her life. It starts on 2 days before Christmas at Camp Half-Blood.

Rose's Pov.

I came out of Zeus's cabin, I like staying there. My older sister Thalia is gone with Artemis and I don't get nagged by my half-sisters that I'm to emo for them. I watched M&M go by.

"M&M! wait up!" I yelled.

"Come on hurry up." She yelled as she walked away.

I ran to catch up, then figured out where she was heading right for Hades cabin. For gods sakes her father would not like that!

"O my gods, you like Nico. Poseidon wont like that" I squealed.

"I know right." She blushed.

I banged on the door. "Nico your little girlfriend is here!"

She turned to me red, "What he does not know I like him yet!"

"Too bad. Im the goddess of light and curiosity for gods sakes. I know you are eager to see if he likes you are not," I practically yelled.

Nico came to the door. "What do you want Lady Rose!"

"Open this door this instant or I am going to send you to your father!" I yelled, I guess you can see I am on a short fuse today.

He opened the door! When he saw M&M he flashed a smile. He turned towards me and bowed, I feel so special! I went to Nico's ear.

"You should ask her out you dead-boy" I told him. He just laughed to himself.

"Later," He told me. With that I went skipping off. Work finished I cant wait to hear the rest of that. Well maybe tomorrow. I skipped off to the big house to talk to my big brother (that means annoy him!).

"O big brother!" I yelled skipping through the big house.

"Great look Chiron what the cat dragged in. My baby sister," Dionysus said sounding bored.

"Come on diony, I know out of all that blubber you love me," I said sweetly.

"Don't call me that," Dionysus snapped.

"Temper temper temper," I said sounding annoying.

"Leave before I turn you into a grape!" Dionysus said.

I was about to leave then I remembered he cant do that. Man I feel evil today why is that you must ask I have no clue.

"Diony, you cant do that!" I mocked him.

"O my gods you suck sis." Dionysus said.

"You sound gay." I said.

"Go kiss your gods forsaken fiancée!" Dionysus said.

* * *

**O who should Rose marry, and should Nico get the guts to ask her out. Pls comment here Nice comments/ what should happen next thank you to all the nice comments.**

**If you comment nice you get a nice brownie!  
**


	2. Fan Girl Renvenge AN sorry

I would like to thank, happykid44

He sent in a nice review and boosted my spirit well, Theia 47 is just there to make you feel bad.

Erinn1197 is a girl which I read her fan-fiction this morning and it said to never give up. Even is a dumb kid is giving you grief about it. If anyone is flaming you and getting you down look at Erinn1197 profile and she has a story about how she was getting flamed. I deleted the story this morning and then read those chapter. I Found out that writing is what you think not some kid you don't know giving to crap you are your own person.

Thank you Erinn1197 and I hope you update your own fan-fictions that you gave up because that girl is not worth it. It is what you think that is all that matters.

Here is the review from Happykid44 I love it sooo much I want to put it in the chapter.

I liked the chapter so far. Keep it up!

Some Suggestions:

1. Next chapter write in a different POV

2. Apollo should be her fiancee

3. Hades and Posiedon forbid M&M and Nico to go out

4. They still do

5. Percy gets mad

6. You figure it out.

I love them so far I think im going to use them all thank you very much

Here is the other person review I know how much I don't want to put it up but im going to you should see how rude she has been

This reeks of failure.

Seriously! The spelling just made a dictionary commit suicide, the grammar is

horrific, and Rose Whatsherface is a total Mary-Sue and a disgrace to the

Redfern family, as well as the candy-named person.

Also, the Nico x Mary Sue is jarred, awkward, and rushed. There's no way Nico

and the Sue would like each other in the first ** chapter. This whole thing is

unrealistic and awkward.

Well, at least you admitted you were a **!fic author. I'm hoping that you

delete this ASAP, because it absolutely sucks. And, while we're at it, it's

added to my community.

Tanks much.

*Theia 47


End file.
